Together, forever
by 10is4Love
Summary: Mainly about Brulian & Sam; life together. Some Naley and Leyton.
1. Chapter 1

Brooke lies in bed not wanting to wake up until she smells smoke. She runs towards the kitchen and notices Julian and Sam trying to fan the smog away. The fire alarm goes off. "What on earth are you two doing?" Brooke asked in laughter. "We were trying to make breakfast until Julian here ruined it," said Sam, who is now glaring at Julian.

The couple had been dating for about five months and they were inseparable. The romance had its ups and downs, but was always resolved.

"How about we just go out to eat?" asked Julian.

"Oh, Brooke, Haley called." said Sam.

"Okay to the going out to eat," Brooke pointing her attention to Sam, "and when did she call?".

Sam replies, "Like twenty minutes ago. She said something about a cookout. I don't really know, I just told her that you would call her back, so, yeah."

"Alright Sam, thanks." said Brooke.

"Um. So, when are we going to go?" asked Julian, with both girls now staring at him. "What? I'm just hungry."

"Well, Sam and I are going to get dressed. I'll call Haley from the car."

Sam leaves the kitchen for her room, while Julian walks towards Brooke. Holding her waist towards his, he gently kisses her. "Thank you." said Brooke, with Julian replying, "You're Welcome."

While in the car, Brooke finally calls Haley. "Hello? Oh wow. Finally Brooke!" yelled Haley.

"Hey Haley." says Brooke pulling the phone a few inches away from her ear.

"So has Sam told you about the cookout?"

"Yeah. So, do you need me to bring anything?"

"Nope. Just be here around two o'clock."

"Okie dokie. See you soon!" Brooke hangs up her phone and turns to Julian. "We must be at Nathan's and Haley's at around two."

The time was now one-thirty and Brooke was still trying to get ready. Sam and Julian were waiting by the front door. "Brooke!" each calling her name, "Hurry up!"

"Alright! I'm coming!" entering the kitchen.

"It's about time." said Sam.

They walk down the driveway and Julian opens the car doors for the two ladies. The car was now leaving the driveway and the radio was turned on. Once arriving at the house, Brooke notices the massive amount of cars in Nathan and Haley's driveway.

"Oh my gosh. Is there like a wedding I don't know about?" said Brooke looking back at Sam.

Sam shrugged her shoulders saying, "She only said a cookout".

"How about this, I'll drop you two off here and I'll go park around the corner." said Julian.

"Are you sure? I mean, its got to be a two block walk." said Brooke.

Sam already grabbing her stuff says, "Okay! Thanks Julian!" leaving the car and walking towards the house. "You're welcome Sampson!" yelled Julian.

Brooke and Julian are still sitting in the car.

"I'll just walk with you Julian. It will be nice."

"Are you sure? Brooke, you're in heels."

"I'll be fine."

Julian continues driving and finally found a parking spot available. The two walk to the house and rings the doorbell.

"Aunt Brooke!" screamed her joyful godson.

Brooke kneels to the floor, "Jamie! My favorite man in the whole entire world!"

Julian standing there confused, "what about me?"

Brooke rolls her eyes and starts to carry Jamie. They walk towards the back and see familiar faces. There was Lucas and Peyton, Nathan and Haley, Mouth and Millicent, and Bevin and Skillz.

"Hey P. Sawyer, hey Luke."

Brooke had put Jamie back to the ground and hugged Peyton and Lucas. Peyton and Lucas were now married and Peyton was on her third trimester. As she moved on to Nathan and Haley, Brooke could notice that they were expecting their second child. She figured that was what this cookout was about. So, the question popped out when Brooke hugged Haley.

Whispering in her ear, Brooke asked, "Are you pregnant?"

Haley answers in shock, "How did you know? I haven't told anybody yet."

Brooke shrugs her shoulders and gives her a smile.

Within the next ten minutes, she has finally greeted her friends. As Brooke talks to the girls, Julian drifts towards the guys. She sits there listening to her friends, each one talking about they are or had experienced through pregnancy. Brooke felt left out but had to make sure her face didn't express it. When the cookout was finally over, Brooke and Sam couldn't find Julian anywhere. Then, Brooke got a phone call and it was from Julian.

"Where the heck are you?" asked an angry Brooke.

"I'm in the front. I figured that since you were in those heels all day, I should drive the car to the front so you wouldn't have to walk."

"Oh, I'm sorry. That was very sweet of you."

The phone call ended. The goodbyes were given. Brook and Sam enter the car.

"Thank you." said Brooke. They kiss. Sam looking up from her mp3 player notices the kiss.

"Oh my gosh! Can you both not do that when I'm within the five mile radius of you two?"

Julian replies, "Well then Brooke, I guess we can't do anything in your room anymore."

"Julian!" says Brooke, punching his arms at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been three weeks Haley's Cookout and Brooke had felt especially tired. For the past week, Brooke had felt that all the energy had been drained from her. It was around 9 o'clock in the morning. She noticed that Julian was not next to her. She got out of bed and went to Sam's room. Sam was also not there. But Brooke finally remembered that it was Monday. Sam must have already left for school and Julian was probably working with Lucas on the movie. She went to grab her cell phone and called Julian.

Julian has been holding a question inside for weeks now and today was the day he had the courage to ask.

"Hey Brooke. Did you just wake up?"

"Actually I did. Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Well, you seemed pretty tired and you hadn't gotten much sleep for the past week. I called Millicent, and she said that she could watch the store until you got there."

"Thanks. Well, I should probably get to the store if I want this new line to be a success."

"Do you want to have lunch later?"

"Sure. Pick me up around one o'clock?"

"Done. See you soon."

"Bye." And with that she hangs up.

It was about 10 o'clock when Brooke had finally reached her store. As she entered, she was greeted by Millicent, a very happy Millicent.

"Good morning, Brooke" said Millicent with a big smile.

"Good morning to you too, Millicent." said Brooke, returning the smile.

Brooke was very curious and decided to ask. "So, why are you so happy this morn-?"

Millicent had not let Brooke finish asking. She answered, "Well, Mouth and I are getting our own apartment! Together!"

"That's great Millie!" exclaimed Brooke. She ran towards Millicent but stopped. Brooke had felt very dizzy and fell to the ground. The sketches that she was working on for the past week had fell out of her hands. Millicent ran over to Brooke.

"Brooke, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just felt dizzy. It's probably because I didn't get enough sleep."

Millicent still worried asked, "Should I call for help?"

"No, no. I'm fine Millicent."

They were now trying to gather all the sketches. When done, the sketches were then put into a folder. Brooke sits down with Millicent reviewing the sketches. After reviewing the sketches, Millicent had to leave because she was meeting Mouth at the new apartment.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay alone Brooke?"

"I'm going to be fine, Millicent. Thanks for worrying though."

"Okay. Well, I'll be back in like one-two hours. Bye"

Just a couple of minutes after Millicent left, Peyton came to visit. Brooke was in the back, locking her sketches up when she heard, "Hey B. Davis".

She was running to the front when she felt dizzy again. She slowed down and saw Peyton skimming through the clothes. "P. Sawyer!"

As they hugged, Brooke remembered, "Peyton, where's my niece?"

"Sawyer is with her father. Lucas wanted to have her today."

"Oh. So, what brings you here?"

"Well, I'm actually on my lunch break and I was supposed to meet Mia here."

"Okay. Oh before I forget, I want to give Sawyer something. I made it when you first told me you were having a girl. I'll go get. Hey Mia! I'll be right back."

Peyton now faces Mia.

"Hey. What took you so long?"

"Well…Chase?"

Peyton just smiles. "Okay well we need to find you a new outfits for your new tour."

The two soon scatter around the store to fine the right style. Peyton soon notices that it has passed five minutes since Brooke had went to the back.

"Hey Mia, just keep looking around. I'm gonna go check on Brooke."

"Okay."

Peyton walks to the backroom. She doesn't see Brooke. She went to check the back entrance, it was locked. Then the bathroom…it was empty.

"Mia! Brooke didn't leave through the front right?"

"I didn't see her."

"Thanks."

Peyton then walks back into the backroom. She walks towards the center table and notices that Brooke was lying on the floor. _Oh my god_ Peyton thought to herself. She searches for a pulse and finds it. Peyton then grabs her cell phone and dials 911. At the same time, Julian had entered the store. Peyton is soon yelling for Mia for help. Mia responds and a confused Julian follows.

"What happened?" asked Julian.

"I don't know. I just found her like this." responded Peyton, who is now tearing.

"Mia, could you go check if the ambulance is arriving?"

"Sure Peyton." Mia runs out and waits for the help.

Julian is now holding Brooke. The special day that was in stored for them was now a disaster.


	3. Chapter 3

The room was very quiet. Brooke was laying in the bed and unconscious with different wires connected to her. Next to her was a sleeping Julian, holding her hand. Sam was sitting on the opposite side of the room, with piles of books next to her. The beeps of the heart machines were all that was heard. The waiting room, on the other hand, was noisy as can be. None of Brooke's friends knew what was happening.

At last, about three hours after the incident, Brooke had woken up. Julian had felt the movement and woke up. Brooke was quite puzzled, so, Julian filled her in.

"What happened?" asked Brooke.

"Well, you kind of lost consciousness."

"Oh my gosh! My sketches! Where are they?" exclaimed Brooke.

"Millicent has them. Brooke please calm down."

"Where's Sam?" putting her hand on her forehead. She then notices a ring that was on her left finger. _Could this be?_ She wonders to herself. She gave a flabbergasted look to Julian.

"Julian, what is this?"

"It's a ring. Brooke, I love you and I want to be with you. Will you marry me?"

Still in shock, she kept staring at the ring.

"But Sam, I don't know Julian."

Julian happily replied, "I already asked her weeks ago, Brooke. She said yes."

As she heard that, she gave a smile.

She takes the ring off and gives him her answer.

"Julian, I can't say yes…until you do it the right way."

"Brooke, I'll do anything." As he kneels on the floor, her eyes begin to glimmer.

"Brooke, will you marry-…"

"YES!" exclaiming it before he could finish.

He gave her a gentle kiss. Just then he remembered that there was something else that she had to know. He was going to wait until the doctor got back but decided that it was the right time to tell her.

"Brooke, there's something else you must know."

"Is it good or bad?" turning on her serious face.

"Well, Sampson and I think that it's good news." he said with a smile.

Excitingly, she shrieks, "Oooo! Tell me now Julian! What is it?"

"Um. You've wanted this really bad. Hmm."

"Hmm, what?"

"Brooke, look over there." as he pointed towards the two heart beat machines.

"Okay, heart machines. Julian stop playing games."

"Alright, I'll tell you." He sits straight up and takes her hand. "Brooke, you're pregnant. We're going to be parents."

Brooke looks at him and tears start to fill her eyes.

"Wait, what's wrong? Aren't you happy?" asked Julian.

"Of course I am. I have my fiancé, Sam, and I'm pregnant." she says giving the biggest smile. Julian starts to climb into her hospital bed and holds her. A few minutes later, the doctor arrived. After checking that she was okay, he told them that they could have guests come in if they wished. As Julian went out to the waiting room, all were attacking him with questions. Right at that moment, Sam arrived back to the hospital.

"Did she wake up?" asked a worried Haley.

"Can we see her?"asked Peyton

"Julian, what did the doctor say?" asked Rachel.

All sorts of questions were being asked. Julian then turned to Sam and said, "Sampson, you could go and see her if you want. She's awake."

The room got quiet and Sam left for Brooke. Relief was now contained in the room. Julian explained everything except for the engagement and the pregnancy. He decided that Brooke should be the one to tell her friends. Brooke, however, wanted to keep it covert for a little while longer. Before the room would be bombarded by her worried friends, Brooke had a talk with Sam.

"Hey, Sam!"

"Hi Brooke! You finally woke up."

"Yeah. How was school?"

"It was fine. The only exciting thing today was when Julian stormed into my classroom and grabbed me. They thought I was being kidnapped until he explained everything…well, Haley did."

"Ha ha. So, you know about everything?"

Sam nodded. "Yes I do."

"Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"Yes, Brooke, I am. You're the best mom a person could ever ask for. Julian is a great guy and he really cares about you and me."

"Okay. I just wanted to make sure."

After they hugged, Sam decides to ask, "Do you like your ring?"

Pulling Sam gently away, Brooke answers "Yes! I love the design."

"Good. It took him forever to pick one out and he kept bugging me about it."

They both smile. Immediately, after their conversation, people started pouring in the room. There was Peyton, Haley, Lucas, Nathan, Jamie, Sawyer, Skillz, Bevin, Millicent, Mouth, and Rachel. Brooke quickly tries to hide her ring but couldn't decide where to put it so she just hid her left hand under the blanket. Each one went over to hug her and asked her if she felt better. Same answers were given. The last guest to greet her was her favorite, Jamie.

"Aunt Brooke!" exclaimed Jamie.

"Jamie! How was your day?" asked Brooke.

Just then, the conversation was interrupted.

"Hey Brooke, we're gonna go for some food downstairs." said Haley.

"Yeah okay. I'll see you soon." said Brooke.

"OK." Haley turned to Jamie and said, "Jamie lets go honey."  
"But mom," giving her a frown, "I want to stay here with Aunt Brooke."

"Yeah Haley, he wants to stay here with me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Getting lonely."  
"Okay. Jamie, be a good boy."

"Yay!"

The clan leave the room with Julian, Sam, Brooke, and Jamie remaining in the room. Sam returns to her corner and starts doing some homework. Julian sits next to Brooke with a laptop on his lap. Jamie decides to climb up the hospital bed. Julian then puts his laptop aside and helps the poor kid.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Jamie lays there, next to Brooke, and starts to ask questions.

"Aunt Brooke, why are you in the hospital? Are you really sick?"

"Sweetie, I just wasn't feeling well today. I'm all better now."

"Why weren't you feeling well today?"

"I've just been really busy."

With a disappointment, he says, "Oh."

Brooke knowing that he was not happy with the answer, she decides to spill the beans.

"There's more Jamie. Can you keep a secret?"

Excitement fills his face. "Yes! I can keep a secret. Pinky promise." putting out his finger.

"Deal."

Brooke then tells Jamie everything. She explains how she's engaged and pregnant. Sam and Julian would occasionally look over when their names were said. With each new fact, Jamie's eyes would fill with excitement.

After the explanation, they decided to watch some television. Brooke had told Julian and Sam to go to sleep to be ready for work and school the next day. They agreed and left, letting the nurse know that they will be back the next day. Thirty minutes within the show, Jamie and Brooke fell asleep. The crew finally came back from the cafeteria, after taking two hours. They see Jamie and Brooke asleep, and Haley decides to tell Brooke that Jamie could stay for the night. They all leave the hospital. The room was quiet again. The godmother and godson, were closely together sleeping.


	4. Chapter 4

After a long week at the hospital, the day has come for Brooke to be discharged from the hospital. When she and Julian arrived at the house, she was told to sit on the couch or lay in bed. She decided to choose the couch for it was a better spot to socialize.

"I'm going to go take a shower." said Julian.

"Okie dokie." says Brooke.

As he left the room, Brooke started to move around. She first goes for the sketch book. Second was her cell phone. Lastly, she needed something to eat. She sits in the living room, feet up, and begins to draw. Brooke was a perfectionist. She wanted her new line to be better than her first. Getting inspiration for designs was quite hard but she always manages to give the fans what they want. All of a sudden, Brooke's cell phone and home phone ring. She wasn't sure which to pick first, but ended up going with the cell phone.

"Hello?" answered Brooke.

"Hi. This is E! News. We were wondering if we could do an interview with y-."

_Crap. How did they find out?_ She wondered. Brooke then hung the phone up and went back to her sketches. Julian finished with his shower and was ready to go work on the movie. Now, the phones were ringing off the hook.

"Brooke, how many friends do you have?"

"Julian, this isn't funny. They are all media trying to get an interview."

"Oh." Julian now moving closer to Brooke, "I can unplug everything if you want. If you go to the store, there's going to be people waiting outside."

"Yes, please. I bet you one of the nurses said something. There was no other way of people finding out." Brooke said angrily.

"Okay. Well, I am going to go work on that movie with Lucas. Are you going to be okay alone, or should I call someone over?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine."

"Remember Brooke, you should be resting."

"I know. I'm just going to sit here and work on my sketches."

"Alright." as he walked over to kiss her goodbye.


End file.
